Sisters Forever
by Madzises
Summary: Two girls meet the third sister they never knew they had.
1. Prologue

I know about the sisters I have on my other stories. But this story is about only Kira and Tori as sisters.

Btw, Kira is a Power Ranger but Tori isn't right now. This is after Ninja Storm.

* * *

Tori and Kira lived in a small house. Their mom and dad had died a few years ago. They were on a top secret business trip. The plane had crashed. Killing them instantly.

"Kira!" Tori yelled, "Your going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" Kira replied.

She ran down the stairs grabbing a breakfast bar on her way towards the car.

"Your driving me to school right?" Kira asked.

"Yes now hurry up. Your going to make me late as well as you!" Tori answered.

You see, Tori was Water Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy. The academy had a strict punctuality rule. Back when Tori was a student, she was late almost everyday. She blames Dustin and Shane though. Her fellow Senseis. That might be true, seeing as if the only few times that Tori was on time, was when both Shane and Dustin were sick.

"Nah you don't need me to make you late. You can manage that by yourself." Kira teased.

"Shut up!" Tori groaned.

"I'm good!"

Tori stuck her tongue out at Kira.

Kira laughed, "Very mature Tori. Very mature!"

"Whatever just get in the car, and let's go!" Tori urged.

Tori and Kira got into Tori's van. Tori dropped Kira off at school.

"Don't forget I'm going to Cyberspace after school." Kira reminded.

"Yeah I know. You gotta go somewhere while I'm teaching." Tori replied.

"Well I'll see you after school!"

"See ya!"

"By!"

Kira smiled. She turned around and ran off. Getting to the front of the school, she met Conner and Ethan.

"Hey guys!" Kira smiled.

"Someone's happy today." Ethan remarked.

"Tori and I got into a fight and I totally won!"

"Woah woah woah, fight?" Conner asked.

"Yeah duh! Sibling rivalry!"

"Oh" Conner and Ethan replied.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tori, Tori was going to pick up Shane and Dustin in their usual meeting point.

"Ugh! Where are they?" Tori groaned.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Shane asked approaching the window of the van.

"Dream on!" Tori laughed.

"You know, didn't we have practically the same conversation on the day before we became the you know who's" Dustin smiled jumping out from the back of the van.

"Dustin!"

Dustin and Tori were dating.

"Let's get to the academy. Remember what happened last time we were late? As Senseis?" Dustin reasoned.

"Yeah the time you made us late?" Tori teased.

"Whatever! Let's just go!"

* * *

Up above Tori and Kira, they were being watched. Not by who you would suspect though.

"Dad!" a young teenager yelled.

"What is it Grace?" the father groaned.

"Look! On the monitor! Are those my sisters?" Grace asked pointing to the two figures on each half of the monitor.

"Yes and it will be your job to retrieve them."

* * *

So? What did ya think? I know about Wild Force but my computer is in the shop. :(

There will be more chapters. While waiting, please review!


	2. The First Appearance

Second chapter of Sisters Forever is up. (I'm working on Wild Force the best I can without my computer. I'll probably get it back in a few days) I need my computer to look up the words and use Netflix for my stories. It helps me get ideas. I'm writing this on my IPod. Also, this is made up from my mind. Not based any story.

* * *

Kira was in science class with Dr. O, Ethan and Conner. Dr. O is her science teacher and her mentor. Mentor for the Power Rangers. Dr. O was teaching them about ecosystems. The class was mostly tuning out. Kira watchef the clock. Finally, just finally, class ended. Outside, their was a strange person standing in front of the school. The person was wearing a purple hoodie and purple basketball shorts. The girl seemingly shot lightning out of nowhere and at the school. There was a rumbleing inside the school.

Suddenly, Princible Randall's voice came out of the speakers, "Students, please make an orderly exit." after a few moments, she sighed, "Again"

Dr. O walked up to Kira, Conner, and Ethan and urgently whispered, "Let's go"

"Right" they replied.

Finding a safe place to morph, they transformed into Power Rangers.

"Tyranno!" Conner yelled.

"Ptera!" Kira screeched.

"Tricera!" Ethan called.

"Bracio!" Dr. O finished.

"You need to get out of here!" Conner ordered the girl.

"But why?" she replied, "I'm here for my long lost sister!"

"Where is she? We'll get her to you!"

"Right there!" she smirked pointing at Kira.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not your sister! I'm Tori's sister!" Kira gasped.

"Come here _sissy_!"

The girl leaped at Kira and threw a ball of crackling lightning.

"KIRA!" Conner yelled. Conner and Kira were also dating.

Kira jumped out of the way. The girl shot lightning bolt after lightning bolt at Kira. Kira deflected one of the bolts with her Ptera Grips. The other girl dodged it.

"I had fun, but I'll be back!" she grinned.

The girl ninja-streaked off.

"Okay, now where did she learn super speed?" Conner whined.

Kira knew what that was. Her sister was a water Sensei of course. The others knew about Tori, they just didn't know she went to the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Power down. Uh, guys. There's something I've been needing to tell you." Kira began, "That wasn't the power of super speed I'm afraid. That girl ninja-streaked. I know this because I've been to the Wind Ninja Academy. You all know Tori right, well she's their water Sensei. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't."

"That's okay, Kira." Ethan soothed, "They have their secret identities like we do. You couldn't risk their safety."

"Thanks Ethan"

"What I want to know is what that girl was doing here in the first place" Conner stated.

"I sure do hope Tori's okay"

* * *

Meanwhile with Tori, the same strange girl attacked. It happened while Tori, Shane, and Dustin were on their break. The girl just appeared out of nowhere looking lost.

"Can we help you?" asked Tori.

"I'm looking for my long lost sister" the girl replied using the same strategy she had used during the fight between Kira, Connor, and Dr. O.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Dustin questioned.

"Yes she sitting right there" the girl smirked. She threw a lightning bolt at Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

Tori dodged and said, "I'm not your sister! Kira is my sister!"

"How ironic! The same words she used!"

"If you hurt my sister, I swear I will kill you. Then I'll bring you back to life just to kill you again and bury you then burn the ground you're buried under!"

"Oh don't worry I haven't touched our sister, yet!"

"Stay away from us! What do you want? What did we ever do to you?"

"You'll find out soon enough until we meet again dear sister."

The girl left at that leaving Tori, Dustin, and Shane on the ground.


	3. Strange Feelings

Heys! For those of you that are actually reading this story, Chapter 2 is up! Last where we left off, the strange girl had just left from the battle with Tori.

* * *

After the attack on the Ninja school grounds, Tori called Kira.

"Hello?"

"Kira! Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine why?"

"Because this weird teenage girl just showed up at the academy claiming we were sisters."

"Wait a minute, did the girl have brown, long hair?"

"Yes why?"

"Then I guess I do know her. She showed up next to our school canceling it for the day. She claimed I was her long lost sister and so were you."

"That's basically what happened with me!"

"I gotta go. Dr. O wants to talk to us about something."

"Kay see ya at home!"

"Later!"

After Tori hung up, she was feeling kinda weird. Like the ocean was upset or something. Thinking about it, she realized something was up with the ocean! She needed to get to the beach. And fast. Tori ninja streaked towards the beach. Right now, she didn't care if she was going to be late to her teaching class. Something was wrong with the ocean. Suddenly, Tori fell in pain. Whatever was hurting the ocean, was hurting her too. Badly. Determined to make it to the water she hauled herself up and walked to the water. The water was mucky and black.

"The ocean!" Tori murmured before she fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Unconsciousness

Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!

* * *

Tori was late. Dustin and Shane knew something was wrong. Dustin jogged up to Shane.

"Hey, do you think you could handle the classes? I'm gonna look for Tori." Dustin informed.

"Yeah. I hope you find her. Good luck." Shane replied.

Dustin nodded his head and ninja-streaked away. The first place he checked was the ocean lookout place he and Tori hung out at sometimes. On the ground, in a crumpled heap, was Tori. She looked pale and weak. He looked at the ocean. It was smoggy and dark. No wonder she looked weak! Dustin picked her up bridal style. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was. So he walked the whole way back to the school. Going into Ninja Ops, he placed her on the table in the middle of the room. Knowing Sensei and Cam were teaching, he placed a light blue blanket on top of her. Dustin ran out of the room. He found Sensei and Cam watching a class.

"Hey, uh Cam. Can I talk to you?" Dustin asked.

"If it's something stupid, than no." Cam replied.

"Its not. I promise."

"What's up?"

"Um, you'll understand better in Ops."

"Okay. Let's go."

They got to Ops. Tori looked worse than when Dustin left her.

"I went to find Tori cause she was late to class and that never happens. When I got to the ocean place that she likes to hang out at, I found her collapsed on the ground. The water was all murky and blackish." Dustin informed.

"Something must be wrong with her element. Like you said the ocean wasn't doing so well. Her connection to it is stronger than her students. She might be in a coma. I'm not sure. Would you go get Kira? She would want to know about this." Cam instructed.

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

Dustin ninja-streaked to Tori's van. He started it than drove to Kira's school. He went to the attendance office.

"Can you pull Kira Ford/Hanson out of class? It's family problem." he questioned the attendance lady.

"And what relation are you to Miss Ford?" she asked.

"Family friend. I should be under one of her emergency contact names."

"What's your name?"

"Dustin Brooks"

"Here you are. Miss Ford will be right down."

Dustin thanked her and stood to the side to wait for Kira. He had his normal clothes on. A few minutes later, Kira was in the office. Dustin had already signed her out.

"Dustin, what's wrong with Tori? All they told me was it was a family emergency." Kira asked.

"Tori collapsed by the beach. It has something to do with her element." he replied.

Kira remained silent the rest of the trip. They climbed in Tori's van and made their way to the forest. Kira didn't know how to ninja-streak. Dustin grabbed her hand. He ninja-streaked with Kira to Ops. Tori was still on the table the way Dustin had left her. Only now, there as a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body.


End file.
